Conventionally, various aspects of a virtual space may be managed. Such managing, however, may be typically based on a stage or level of completion of gameplay within the virtual space. The availability of specific user characters and/or non-user characters may generally also be dependent on a stage or level of completion of gameplay within the virtual space. Video gaming systems configured to update game information responsive to detecting a physical game piece in/on a reader are known. However, such information is typically related to previous game play.